Naruto as The Devil
by Draak D. Sol
Summary: So, you want to hear another story huh? One about where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad- I'm telling you anyway. First, there was a Vault, then came the Vault Hunter to find the treasures hidden in the Vault. This is where our story begins, with a Vault Hunter, and a man named Handsome Jack.


**Hello everybody, welcome to Game Theory- I mean my Naruto and Borderlands 2 crossover. In case you haven't read the third chapter of Fanfiction Information, I highly suggest you read it before this.**

 **Anyways, as for pairings it is either Gaige or Angel. One of these two, maybe both. Hold up, let me just flip a coin. Heads, one of the two, tails both. Aaaand both it is. Before I forget, I will not have Zer0 speak in haiku. Sorry if you want him to, but I will have problems just trying to write haikus.**

 **Summary- So, you want to hear another story huh? One about where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad- I'm telling you anyway. First, there was a Vault, then came the Vault Hunter to find the treasures hidden in the Vault. This is where our story begins, with a Vault Hunter, and a man named Handsome Jack.**

 **Naruto as the Devil**

 **Chapter 1- Blindsided on Pandora**

 _So, you want to hear another story, huh? One where the very fate of Pandora hangs in the balance? If not, too bad - I'm telling you anyway. First, there was the Vault, an alien prison opened with a mystical key. To the warriors who opened it, the Vault was just a container of tentacles and disappointment. They vanished into the wastelands, certain that the Vault held no treasure at all. They were wrong. The Vault's opening triggered the growth of Eridium, a priceless alien element. Soon, the rare and valuable mineral emerged all across Pandora. Its appearance attracted many. Including... the Hyperion corporation. They came to Pandora to mine Eridium, and bring order to the savage planet. Through their excavations, Hyperion uncovered evidence of an even greater Vault. Their leader vowed to find it - to use its power to civilize the Borderlands once and for all. But Hyperion weren't the only ones searching for the next Vault's alien power. The call of danger and loot is not so easily resisted. Certain warriors came to Pandora in droves to uncover its hidden secrets. Some would call them adventurers. Others call them fools. But I... call them Vault Hunters. Our story begins with them and with a man named Handsome Jack..._

In the desert, a long Skag is tiredly walking, stumbling a few times. It stopped and began to cough. It then was hit by a Bandit Technical. Standing back up, it realized its legs were hooked to chains. It let out a few roars as it started to be dragged.

In the Technical, a Rat is reeling the Skag in as a Psycho Midget is going throughout the Technical. It stopped t a Marauder and headbutted it. He either was dead or unconscious, but the Psycho didn't care.

The Psycho went to the hood of the vehicle and began slamming his hands on it. By the time it looked to the left, the Technical was hit by a train. The train was heading into Windshear Waste.

Inside the train, seven people are chatting to get to know eachother better. Five males and two females. Well, one male and female stowed away on the train but whatever.

 **(Play Short Change Hero by The Heavy)**

They all turned around as a sign that said "Welcome Vault Hunters" fell and a sign under read "To your doom! Nothing personal". The began to run back as Hyperion Loaders began to form.

Five of the people went outside the train as two stayed inside. One of the men, who was dressed like a Dahl soldier, slid on his knees and threw a Saber Turret which attacked to the ceiling. He turned around and digistructed a Maliwan Rocket Launcher.

 **[Axton as The Commando]**

Axton fired the rocket and the woman barely had time to dodge as a Loader exploded. Another Loader began to walk to her as the blue tattoos on her left arm began to glow. The Loader was held in a purple sphere was a smaller one was held in the woman's left hand.

 **[Maya as The Siren]**

As Maya was too distracted by the Loader, an Engineer was running to her. Just then, a large Buzz Axe flew and impaled him in the head. A large man grabbed the axe and used it to tear through other Engineers.

 **[Krieg as The Psycho]**

Maya threw the Loader through the side of the train as the shorted member of their group jumped back into the train. He digistructed dual Vladof Spiniguns and began to fire at the Loaders.

 **[Salvador as The Gunzerker]**

Salvador aimed the guns up as the bullets tore through the ceiling of the train. Above him, the bullets almost hit Hyperion Engineers. On top of the train, one of the taller members of the group turned around to see two Engineers.

The first one threw a punch, only for his fist to hit a hologram. Behind the second Engineer, the one they were after impaled him with a sword. He then flipped over the two as he kicked the first Engineer into the sword that was still impaled in the second Engineer.

 **[Zer0 as a Number]**

On another part on top of the train, an orange haired girl with pigtails is confronted by three Engineers. Using her robotic let arm, Gaige summoned a large robotic torso. The robot used its claws to tear through the Engineers as it then lifted the girl onto its shoulders.

 **[Gaige as The Mechromancer, and her BFF Deathtrap]**

Unknown to Gaige, behind her is a Badass Loader. Luckily for her, the Loader was impaled by six red swords. Looking back, Gaige saw a boy a year older than her with a skull like backpack on his back. He extended his left arm out. He then snapped his fingers as the Badass Loader exploded.

 **[And Naruto as The Devil]**

"You ok?" Naruto asked Gaige as she has a faint blush on her face."Y-yeah I'm alright." Gaige said as she landed on the train and Deathtrap digistructed. "Come on, we should get back to the others." Naruto said as he flipped back into the train. Gaige followed suit, but hastily went in.

 **~X~**

When they arrived to the others, they prepared themselves to barge into the next part of the train. "So, who goes in first?" Axton asked as he looked around to his fellow Vault Hunters.

"I will." Naruto said as he formed a claymore. "KNOCK KNOCK BITCH!" Naruto yelled as he kicked the door open. He was greeted to the sight of a room full of dynamite and someone sitting in a chair.

"It's cute that ya'll think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but you're not." The person said as the chair spun around to reveal a Handsome Jack doll speaking through an Echo recording.

"Welcome to Pandora kiddos!" The Echo said as the dynamite exploded. "Run!" Naruto yelled as he pushed his fellow Vault Hunters back. Unfortunately, he got an explosion straight to the back. He couldn't tell if he should be in pain or feel better that **Lucifer** took most of the explosion, the reason being that he got some pieces of metal in his back.

 **~X~**

" _ **Big Brotha, are you sure you'll be ok?" A young girl's voice asked Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise" Naruto said as he crouched down to the girl's height. "And when I keep a promise-" Naruto began as he placed his right hand on the girl's head. "You keep it." The girl finished as she hugged Naruto.**_

Eyes fluttered open as Naruto groaned in pain. Looking up Naruto spots a small squarish shaped robot talking to itself as it used a shovel to dig through the snow. "Another dead Vault Hunter, Handsome Jack's been busy." The robot said to itself as it dug by Naruto.

Naruto moved as the robot took notice of him. "Wait a minute, you're not dead. Yes! I can finally get off this glacier. Claptrap, your metaphorical ship has finally come in." Claptrap said as he stabbed the shovel into the snow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am a CL4P-TP steward bot. But my friends call me Claptrap. Or they would if they were still alive. Or had existed in the first place." Claptrap said as Naruto stood up and gritted his teeth in pain.

"Oh, I got something for you! Here take this ECHO communicator that I totally didn't loot from one of these corpses. It comes with a class- 12 heads-up display, complete with a Minimap!" Claptrap said as he handed Naruto an ECHO device.

Naruto took the ECHO device as he looked around. "You should find six more of those." Naruto said as he walked to the train wreck. Seeing a robotic left hand poking out of the snow, Naruto trudged to it and pulled out an unconscious Gaige.

"Is she dead?" Claptrap asked the blonde. "Just unconscious, help me find the other five." Naruto said as he digistructed another hoodie for Gaige to wear. Painfully trudging deeper into the wreck, Naruto found a half submerged Salvador in the snow.

It was funny because Salvador's legs are moving above the snow. "Thanks mi amigo!" Salvador said as Naruto pulled him out. Salvador's left arm is burned and his wrist is broken.

Salvador helped Naruto to find the rest of the group. Salvador found Maya laying passed out on a Loader, and Naruto found Axton unpurposely spooning with an Engineer. Naruto didn't help the ex-soldier until after he took some pictures.

After a while, they still couldn't find Zer0 and Krieg. The others woke up at least. Gaige was helping Naruto walk to Claptrap's Place as he needed medical help for the wounds on his back.

On the way there, they found the missing assassin fighting a Bullymong with his sword. Maya captured the large creature in a Phaselock as Krieg rushed from a pile of snow and cleaved through its skull with his Buzz Axe.

"BATHE IN THE MEAT CHUNKS!" Krieg yelled as he pulled the Buzz Axe out as blood splattered on him. "Krieg!" Maya said as the Psycho walked to her. "PRETTY LADY SAFE!"Krieg yelled as he swung his Buzz Axe to do some dance. **(Think the Chainsaw Dance from the end of the first Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie.)**

Claptrap handed the two ECHO devices as they all, except Claptrap, heard a female voice. "I'll explain everything soon, but know this - you all are alive for a reason." A female voice said as they all saw an image of a woman pop up on their ECHO device.

While the other Vault Hunters talked to each other confused, Naruto was thinking to himself. 'She… sounds familiar.' Naruto thought as he shrugged the thought off as he and Gaige continued to Claptrap's place.

On the way, they learned some of their abilities are useless at the moment. Axton's **Saber Turret** got damaged in the explosion, Salvador injured his left arm preventing him from **Gunzerking** , Zer0's **Decepti0n** is also damaged, Gaige's robotic arm is currently on the fritz, and Naruto's **Lucifer** is in critical condition.

The only things that are working is Maya's **Phaselock** and Krieg's **Buzz Axe Rampage**.

When they arrived outside the building, Claptrap went in front of the door and spread his arms out. "Aaaaand Open!" Claptrap said as a blue light scanned him and the door opened.

"Just a little added security, got to keep those Bullymongs at bay. Or they'll rip your eyes out." Claptrap said as he lead the Vault Hunters into his place. As they got to the middle of the room, Gaige set Naruto laying on his stomach on two dead CL4TP-TP units.

"Sorry about the mess. Everything Jack kills he dumps here - bandits, Vault Hunters, Claptrap units… If I sound pleased about this, it's only because my programmers made this my default tone of voice. I'm actually quite depressed." Claptrap said as Gaige, with the help of Axton and Maya, pulled the metal shards out of Naruto's back while Zer0 and Salvador looked for Insta-Health for them all.

"Now, the creatures around here are dangerous, none more than this Bullymong named Knuckle Dragger - killed everyone I know. Anywho, I keep some pistols in the cabinet over there for emergencies, but in here we should be pretty safe." Claptrap said, oblivious to the giant hole in the ceiling.

A roar cut Claptrap off as a large Bullymong spun around the furnace and grabbed Claptrap, It climbed back up as it ripped his eye out. "My eye aaah!" Claptrap cried as the Bullymong threw him onto the ground and he left.

"The guns, the guns in the cabinet." Claptrap groaned as Axton walked to the cabinet, Opening it, six pistols fell out along with more Insta-Health. He grabbed them all and went back to Naruto.

"Here kid." Axton said as he went to stab the Insta-Health into Naruto and the blonde's back, but he noticed Naruto's back began to heal. Before they can do anything else, Angel began to talk again.

"Once upon a time, four Vault Hunters Pandora forever. But their time has passed - thanks to Handsome Jack, Pandora needs new heroes. I know those heroes are all of you." Angel said as she appeared in their ECHO communicators.

'Seriously, she sounds familiar. I just can't put my finger on it.' Naruto thought as Axton began handing out the health and weapons.

Dividing the Insta-Health among themselves, Axton handed each of them a pistol. Axton himself got a Basic Dahl Repeater, Maya received an Incendiary Maliwan Aegis, Salvador took a Bandit Pistal, Zer0 was inspecting a Jakobs Wheelgun, Krieg was yelling about the Torgue Hand Cannon, Naruto grabbed a Vladof TMP, and Gaige has a Jakobs Revolver.

"Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I've been waiting for some mighty Vault Hunters to help me reach Sanctuary! I will be your wise leader, and you all will be my fearsome minions!" Claptrap said as he rolled through a door with that his shape.

"Is it me, or do you all want to disassemble him?" Naruto asked as he cracked his neck. The other six agreed as they also found the small robot annoying.

A door opened next to the smaller one as they all met Claptrap on the other side. "Great! Just let me get this door open and we'll hunt ourselves a Bullymong." Claptrap said as the Vault Hunters began looking through some containers for money, ammo, etc.

After they were done, they met Claptrap outside. "Onward seeing eye minions! Let me know if I'm gonna run into anything." Claptrap said as he rolled into a block of ice.

"Even though Knuckle Dragger blindsided me, I know my way around this glacier. I bet ya find my eye in Frostbite Crevasse." Claptrap said as he lead the Vault Hunters through the glacier.

"How you holding up?" Gaige asked the spiky haired blonde. "Stings a little, other than that I'm fine." Naruto said as he patted his back. "Are you sure, there were quite a few of shards in your back." Gaige said as there were around ten decent size shards of metal in Naruto's back.

Before Naruto could reply, he was cut off by Angel. "Stick close to the robot - he will help you get off this glacier, and into the city of Sanctuary. That is the only place you all will be truly safe." Angel said as she appeared again on their ECHO communicators.

As they got to a open area, Claptrap began to panic. "I hear Bullymongs, sick 'em minions! PROTECT ME SQUIERS!" Claptrap cried as Monglets came out of holes in the wall.

Krieg ditched the pistol and just charged in with his Buzz Axe. "I AM THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" Krieg yelled as he slashed through the Monglets while laughing.

"Don't hog all the fun!" Salvador yelled as he picked up the Hand Cannon and Gunzerked on the Monglets. Maya trapped one in her Phaselock while Axton shot at some going for her.

Zer0 stabbed though one with his sword and jumped over one charging at him and shot it. Naruto drew his dagger and sliced open a Monglets neck as it charged at him. He then placed the barrel of his TMP in the mouth of a Monglet.

"Another one bites the dust." Naruto said as he pulled the trigger and the back of its head was pierced by a flurry of bullets. Gaige herself wasn't fairing to well like the others. Her aim is off and she is shakingly holding the Revolver.

'I can't do much without Deathtrap. I've never really used a gun before.' Gaige thought as she wasted another magazine trying to shoot the Monglets. One jumped at here as she was fumbling with the bullets to reload the Revolver.

Its claw was about to strike Gaige, if not for Naruto leading it away as he stabbed the arm with his dagger. He the shot through the Monglets body with his TMP as he pulled his dagger out.

"You OK Gaige?" Naruto asked the Mechromancer. "Y-yeah I'm fine." Gaige replied as she felt her heartbeat return to normal. "That's the last of them." Maya said as she and the others walked up to the other teenagers.

Before they can say anything, Claptrap's annoying voice cut them off. "Let's go! If we don;t get my eye back, we'll never get to Sanctuary!" Claptrap said as he led the Vault Hunters through an icy canyon.

An earthquake then happened as the Vault Hunters tried to keep their balance. "Ugh - AGAIN?! Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault. They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes. That, or your mom just got outa bed. ZING!" Claptrap said as he then fell into the snow as Naruto kicked him down, much to the others pleasure.

"You all need that funny little robot's help to reach Sanctuary, the last bastion of the resistance against against Jack, and the only place you all will truly be safe. Get to Sanctuary." Angel said again as the Vault Hunters that aren't from Pandora look confused.

'What is Sanctuary.' Axton, Maya, Zer0, and Gaige all thought. While Naruto, Salvador, and Krieg understood. Sanctuary was the home of the Crimson Raiders, anti hyperion resistance.

As they reached another open area, they almost fell down a ledge around 10 meters. "Should we jump down?" Maya asked as Claptrap's wheel slid from the snow and fell into the snow under them.

"There is another way down." Zer0 pointed out as there was a naturally made path from the ice which they all walked down. Before they can reluctantly help Claptrap, more Monglets came out of the walls.

"I hate these things right now." Axton said as he aimed his Repeater. Maya set one ablaze with her pistol, Salvador (alongside Krieg) ditched their guns and just beat the Monglets to death with their brass knuckles or Buzz Axe.

Zer0 was using a combination of his sword and Wheelgun, Naruto's TMP is currently firing a flurry of bullets, and again Gaige is having trouble using the Revolver. This time, there is less Monglets than before.

This time however, there is a Brat Bullymong. It didn't last long as it was stabbed with Zer0's sword and Krieg's buzz axe. Also shot by the others, well Gaige tried as she only landed two bullets correctly.

"Great! Now get me out of here before more Bullymongs arrive." Claptrap said as he is still stuck in the snow. Axton walked over and pulled the steward bot out of the snow. "Many thanks friend of friends. ONWARD!" Claptrap said as he rolled to an empty containment unit. Before they can do anything, a voice was heard over their ECHO communicators.

"Hey kiddos. Jack here - President of Hyperion. Lemme explain how things work here: Vault Hunter shows up. Vault Hunter looks for the new Vault. Vault Hunter gets killed. By me. See the problem here? You all are still alive. So, if you all can do me a favor and off yourselves that'll be great. Thanks, pumpkins." Jack said over their ECHO communicators.

"Do me a favor and go fuck yourself." Naruto said into his ECHO communicator to Handsome Jack. "Oh wow! A Vault Hunter has a pair this time!" Jack said back to Naruto. "A pair that is bigger than yours." Naruto said as the males, even Krieg, snickered.

"You will be the first to go bandit." Jack said as Naruto just ignored him. "Aaaand open!" Claptrap said as he busted down an old door to the containment unit allowing them to get through.

As they got to the other side, Claptrap stopped. "Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see tough looking minions, and an incredibly handsome robot. Which means whoever has my eye…" Claptrap said as Knuckle Dragger jumped on top of the wall.

"Is very close." Claptrap said as Knuckle Dragger jumped on top of an old Light Runner. It then lifted it above its head.

 **[Knuckle Dragger, This is gonna hurt]**

It then threw the car down as it landed after the vehicle was destroyed. It beated its chest as it let out a roar. "This is gonna hurt." Axton said as the others agreed. They all ran to a different direction as Knuckle Dragger jumped at then.

Krieg charged with his buzz axe raised as the Bullymong turned its attention to him. It grabbed Krieg's arm as it threw him into the ice covered wall. "Krieg!" Maya shouted as she ran to the Psycho. Knuckle Dragger then charged at Maya, but was cut off by Salvador firing at it.

The Bullymong lifted a chunk of ice and threw it to the Truxican. The Gunzerker was able to shoot the chunk of ice, but didn't notice a Monglet charging at him. He was tackled to the ground by the young Bullymongs.

"I got you!" Naruto said as he pulled and kicked the Monglets off of Salvador. "Gracias." Salvador said as he got up and began firing again. Axton was trying to take care Knuckle Dragger as Maya trapped a few Monglets in her **Phaselock**.

Gaige was in the back trying to shoot Knuckle Dragger or the Monglets, but her aim is still off. She was able to land a bullet in Knuckle Dragger's eye however. This caused the large Bullymong to roar in pain and anger as it charged at Gaige.

The high schooler could only look in fear as the large Bullymong charged at her. As its claw was soon to hit her, Naruto jumped in front of Gaige and received deep claw marks on his chest.

It then grabbed Naruto by his right arm and flung him into the ice wall, leaving a spiderweb crack mark. "Naruto!" Gaige yelled as she ran to the spiky haired blonde. The others, who finished off the Monglets, aimed at Knuckle Dragger.

 ***Click***

"Crap!" Axton cried as they pistols are out of ammo. Krieg charged again with his Buzz Axe and began wildly swinging at Knuckle Dragger. He landed a blow on its side before it jumped away.

It landed on a Hyperion container as it began to throw things down at the Vault Hunters. They had to dodge the flying objects as Gaige helped Naruto get back up. Naruto lifted his TMP and began to shoot the projectiles out of the air.

"I'm almost out." Naruto said as he reloaded his TMP. Knuckle Dragger jumped back down as it charged at Naruto. Knuckle Dragger was cut off by Zer0 stabbing through one of its arm and Krieg began to hack through another one.

The large Bullymong cried in pain as it grabbed them both and smashed them together. It did that three times as it then threw them away. Axton threw his tomahawk to distract the Bullymong while Maya grabbed Zer0 and Krieg.

Salvador jumped on top of the Bullymong and began to punch it. Not wanting that, Knuckle Dragger slammed it's back into an ice covered wall until Salvador let go. 'At this rate, we'll be done for.' Naruto thought as he gritted his teeth.

They are weak and tired. They narrowly survived an exploding train, only a few vials of Insta-Health, low ammo for their pistols, and what they mostly rely on is gone.

"Hey, give me your Revolver." Naruto said as his fellow teenager gave him the Jakobs pistol. Just in time to, as Knuckle Dragger set its eyes on them. Readying his aim, Naruto let six rounds fly to Knuckle Dragger.

The bullets hit their target, the Bullymongs jaw. The lower part of its jaw is hanging from a few strands of skin and fur. Naruto the reached into his grey bag, and pulled out a Standard Bandit Grenade.

"Catch." Naruto said as he threw the grenade. With either good accuracy or dumb luck, the grenade landed in the destroyed jaws of Knuckle Dragger. "Bullseye." Naruto said as he snapped his fingers.

Just like that the head of Knuckle Dragger exploded. "Calm down, don't want to lose your head." Naruto said as the still conscious Vault Hunters groaned at the pun. Claptrap laughed at the pun.

"Woohoo! If you would retrieve my eye for me." Claptrap said as Naruto trudged to the small robots eye. Next to the eye, is a yellow and black pistol. 'Huh? Must've dropped from Knuckle Dragger.' Naruto thought as he pocketed the pistol and grabbed the eye.

"Got my eye? Great! Now we just gotta find someone to put it back into me. As much as I'm sure you all would like to jam your fists into my skull, optic surgery is best left to professionals - my pal Hammerlock in Liar's Berg can fix me up! Allons-y!" Claptrap said as he rolled up a snow covered hill to a Hyperion barge.

Axton has Zer0 in a fireman's hold with Salvador under his right arm. Maya is helping Krieg walk to them, the same with Gaige and Naruto. "Liar's Berg's on the other side of this Hyperion barge. What say we cut through it chums?" Claptrap said as he waited for the Vault Hunters.

"Ha! This door's Hyperion tech - child's play! Aaaaaaand OPEN!" Claptrap said as the door scanned him. "Intruders detected. Locking door." The robotic voice of the door said as the door locked.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya! I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go." Claptrap said as the ones conscious groaned. "Lemme get that for you. Executing phase shift." Angel said as she appeared on their ECHO's.

The door then unlocked after a few moments. "You're welcome! Perks of being an Artificial Intelligence. I'm networked into almost everything on this planet." Angel said as the Vault Hunters walked into the barge.

"It's a long way to Sanctuary - please take whatever you need for the journey ahead." Angel said as a chest was risen from the ground. Along with chests from Hyperion, there are six in total.

"So, who gets the big one?" Axton asked, referring to the large red chest. "I think Naruto should." Gaige said as she motioned for the tired blonde to open the chest. Naruto walked to the chest and opened it.

Inside, he found a Corrosive Bandit Carbene, seven Shields, and some Insta-Health and ammo. "I think it's best if we rest here for the night." Naruto said as he took the Carbene and handed out the Insta-Health. The others agreed as Axton and Maya laid their unconscious companions on the wall.

 **~X~**

In the middle of the night, Gaige's eyes flutter and open as she sees the reason why she woke up. Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out two new studs. Unlike the ones around his neck, they are glowing a bright purple.

Not making a sound, Gaige slowly moves to get a better view. Naruto quickly removes one stud and replaces it. The same thing ges for the next stud. Her eyes widened as she sees his bandaged hand and left side begin to glow an orange color.

"Why did I have to be born with this power…" Naruto muttered a his body absorbed what the studs had in them. 'I wonder what that was, and what he means.' Gaige thought to herself as she quickly closed her eyes to make it look like she's sleeping.

 **Done! Boy this is a long chapter! I hope you all like it. If not I will burn all your babies! Also, incase you haven't noticed, Naruto is a Siren! Why? Well there were only five known Sirens in the Borderlands series. SO I thought, why not have Naruto a male Siren.**

 **His powers are told in the information I posted. The blades he made with Lucifer are actually his Siren powers, Phaseblade. People just think Lucifer is the one making the blades, but it is actually a way for Naruto to cover it up.**

 **This has been Demongod123, and I will see you all next time. Before I go, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!**


End file.
